Belle Rinoa
by SelphieSK
Summary: Seifer, 12 ans, vole le journal intime de Rinoa, dont il est fou amoureux.


Notes de l'auteur :  
Alors, bien évidemment, tous les persos présents dans cette Fic ainsi que les lieux évoqués sont la propriété exclusive de Square.  
Vous devez l'avoir compris, cette Fic est basée sur Final Fantasy 8 et raconte un épisode imaginaire de la vie que menaient Seifer et ses petits camarades dans la BGU. Enjoy !

* * *

**BELLE RINOA**  
By Golden Selphie

  
"Arrête !! Rends-moi ça, ou tu le payeras très cher !!"  
Je m'éclate de rire avant de sauter l'escalier et de courir à toutes jambes, serrant le journal intime de la belle Rinoa contre mon cœur. Celle-ci s'est déjà lancée à ma poursuite et essaie de me tenir le bras, en vain. Je glisse entre les jambes d'une prof blonde qui essaie elle aussi de m'attraper, mais Rinoa n'arrive pas à freiner à temps et se cogne contre elle. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle et me foutre un peu de leur gueule à toutes les deux, avant de décamper en vitesse et de m'enfermer dans les dortoirs à double tour. Je m'allonge à plat ventre sur mon lit et entame l'interrogatoire du confident de Rinoa.

On tambourine à la porte. Je me lève lentement et ouvre la porte. C'est Squall.  
"Eh, pourquoi tu t'enfermes, dis ?"  
Même si lui et moi avons presque le même âge, je le trouve gamin à un point que vous pouvez même pas vous imaginer.  
"Parce que j'en ai envie.  
- Ah bon ?"  
Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter son regard idiot puis le pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
"Tu sais quoi Seifer ? Je vais avoir 10 ans dans une semaine !!!  
- Ben tu sais quoi Squall ? Je vais avoir 12 ans dans trois mois !!!"  
Il fait une grimace puis va bouder dans son coin. M'en fiche, moi j'ai le journal intime de Rinoa pour m'occuper. Cet idiot le remarque et veut le prendre, mais je me jette sur lui et le lui arrache des mains.  
"C'est un journal de fille, ça ? Tout en rose, des cœurs partout... C'est à toi ???"  
Je rougis un peu. J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire que c'est à Rinoa, mais j'ai pas envie non plus qu'il croit que c'est à moi.  
"Non non... C'est... euh... C'est à..."  
Squall me regarde d'un air très intéressé.  
"C'est à... ?"  
Je souris malicieusement.  
"C'est à ZELL.  
- Quoi ?? Zell ?"  
Je hoche la tête.  
"Zell a un journal intime ?? Fais voir !!"  
Je cache le journal derrière mon dos.  
"Nan !"  
Squall reste figé sur place.  
"Et pourquoi tu lui as volé son journal ? C'est pas sympa ce que t'as fait."  
Je hausse les épaules.  
"Pff, rien à foutre."  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Rinoa apparaît sur son seuil, plus belle que jamais.  
"Seifer, rends-moi tout de suite ce qui m'appartient !!!"  
Mon pote attitré lève un sourcil.  
"Ce qui lui appartient ?  
- De quoi tu parles, Rinoa ?"  
Cette dernière avance de quelques pas.  
"Ne fais pas le bête, s'il te plaît, tu l'es suffisamment comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un an de plus que moi que je vais me laisser faire, ah ça non !  
- Ah bon... ?  
- Viens te battre, si tu es un homme !!!  
- Je me bats pas contre les filles gâtées comme toi. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne vraiment que ton PAPA t'ait envoyée ici, à la BGU... Pourquoi il t'a pas fait rentrer dans une école BCBG ?"  
Rinoa sert les poings et se jette sur moi. On tombe par terre tous les deux, mais c'est moi qui subis le choc. Je lâche le journal intime par mégarde. La belle en profite pour le récupérer et se relever.  
"Tu n'es qu'un sa...  
- Salope toi-même."  
Elle fronce les sourcils avant de me donner une paire de claques. Elle me dévisage avec de la haine dans les yeux puis quitte la pièce. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie : je lis son journal, ensuite je la sens tout contre moi, et enfin elle me gifle. Finalement, la vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue.

  
**THE END**

* * *

Dernières notes :  
Je suppose que ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent bien FF8 ne manqueront pas de m'assaillir de reproches parce que j'ai fait que Rinoa était à la BGU avec Seifer et compagnie... Mais quoi, comment j'aurais pu faire sinon ? A cet âge ils se connaissaient même pas encore, Seifer et Rinoa...  
Néanmoins, j'espère que cette Fan Fiction vous a plue, même si la situation est assez invraisemblable... Hé, mais c'est ça une Fan Fic ! :) N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir votre avis !


End file.
